1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of amusement devices and games, and to the particular field of such games which include aerial projectiles.
2. Discussion of the Related Arts
Many people, especially children, enjoy participating in various games. More specifically, many people enjoy playing games which involve tossing a game ball at a target.
While some people enjoy competition in such games, not all people wish to play a competitive game. In order to be most versatile, a game should be amendable to being played either competitively or non-competitively.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing ball game that can be played either competitively or non-competitively.
Many people also enjoy a game that can be played at various levels of difficulty. This permits the game to be played by people of varying skill levels, and introduces an element of strategy into the game.
Therefore, there is a need for a tossing ball game that can be played at various levels of difficulty.